


First Kiss

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: could you write like a little sam & dean first kiss ficlet thing (but not weecest)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It’s a little weird at first, Dean can’t help but notice how much Sam licks and bites at his lips, making them dark pink and slightly swollen. It escalates from there to wanting to kiss Sam and wanting Sam to kiss him.

So when one night Dean drinks on the side of far too much, he blurts out, “You got such pretty lips, Sammy.”

Sam nearly drops one of the ancient books he’s been reading. “Dean you’re drunk off your ass, maybe you should sleep it off…or shower.”

Dean doesn’t remember much of the night after that, except maybe trying to climb his brother like a tree a few times.

For the next couple days, Sam watches him closely until Dean finally shoves him up against the motel door and kisses him. When Sam doesn’t return it nor respond, Dean begins to internally panic and pull away.

Sam however seems to notice this quickly enough and presses their lips together again, one arm wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist.

So while it might not be the most ideal way to have a first kiss, but it’s _their_ first kiss and that’s all that matters.


End file.
